


Unconditionally

by suga_spicess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Anxiety, Character Study, Coming Out, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate is Good for the Soul, Hurt/Comfort, I promise this is fluffy LOL, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Self-Doubt, Yachi Madoka is a Good Mom, ice skating fails, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_spicess/pseuds/suga_spicess
Summary: Girls. Beautiful, perfect, amazing girls.She didn’t know at what point she stopped wanting strictly friendships. She didn’t know when she started blushing, heat rising to the tips of her ears, whenever a girl brushed her hand against Yachi’s. What she did know was the way her heart raced when she saw a girl she liked. How her hands get clammy when soft smiles were directed specially for her. The way she froze in adoration when she first laid her eyes upon Kiyoko. Yachi didn’t hear a word the other had said as she blindly agreed to become a manager. She was utterly enamored, never standing a chance against Kiyoko.Or, the fic where Yachi comes out to her mother.Sprout Week: Prompt #1: Sprout (Coming Out) <3
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone <3, to kick off #sproutweek I decided to write a fic that's close to my heart. I hope you enjoy it! Always remember that you are perfect the way you, and that there will always be someone out there to accept you, be it family, friends, or even strangers like me :)
> 
> xoxo, your local lesbian~

_Deep breaths._ That’s what Yachi kept thinking to herself as she paced her bedroom. She chewed on some pencil she grabbed from her desk by habit. _Today is the day,_ she chanted, trying her best to mentally pick herself up. She caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror, still dressed in her old pajamas. Yachi was finally going on a date with the person she’s been crushing on for months. Except, that person was _Kiyoko_ , and she still needed her mother’s approval to go out. 

_Why is everything so scary?_ She plopped into her desk chair, spinning around lazily. She leaned back and rested her arms over her eyes, groaning in frustration. Honesty was something Yachi had always treasured. No matter what, it comforted her to know that while she might have some bad qualities, she was always honest and dependable. Lying to her mother was not an option she even considered. Besides, she’s known that _girls_ were pretty, since forever. It wasn’t something she ever questioned, just a fact of life that _yeah, I want to be with other girls._

 _Girls. Beautiful, perfect, amazing girls._ She didn’t know at what point she stopped wanting strictly friendships. She didn’t know when she started blushing, heat rising to the tips of her ears, whenever a girl brushed her hand against Yachi’s. What she did know was the way her heart raced when she saw a girl she liked. How her hands get clammy when soft smiles were directed specially for her. The way she froze in adoration when she first laid her eyes upon Kiyoko. Yachi didn’t hear a word the other had said as she blindly agreed to become a manager. She was utterly enamored, never standing a chance against Kiyoko.

It was something that she kept to herself. Bonding with her mom had never been a priority until recently. They still weren’t particularly close, so she didn’t know what to expect. Yachi knew that her mom was a good person. She’d always received tough love, but _never_ coldness from the woman. That didn’t stop the anxiety rearing its ugly head, nor the tightening of her throat whenever she tried to get the words out.

_I’m a lesbian._

Great, so why couldn’t she say it out loud. Why did her mind race a hundred miles per second, _she’s going to hate you, you’re not good enough, you’re going to get kicked out._ Yachi stood abruptly, flinging herself face down on her futon. After she sandwiched her head between two pillows, she let out a scream of frustration. _She’s going to leave you, just like dad._ Nothing could stop the tears that leaked from her eyes, or how her breath picked up. She tried, she really did, to drown her sobs in the pillow. Involuntary sobs ripped out of her throat. She couldn’t stop the anxiety that she was being _pathetic_ right now. 

The bedroom door cracking open went unnoticed. As did the small sound of concern and the quiet footsteps that approached. Yachi felt a presence by her side and willed herself to stop crying. _It wasn’t supposed to be like this,_ she thought. _Today was supposed to be happy! Why am I doing this?_ Her line of thought was cut off by a steady weight on her back. The hand slowly rubbed circles into her back. Humming filled the silence and comforted Yachi, giving her something else to focus on. 

The humming felt nostalgic, and Yachi racked her mind for memories of the song. An image of her mother’s smile, a feeling of warmth in her chest. The fuzzy feeling of unconditional love you get after a band-aid is applied to a fresh scrape, your mother kissing the injury better. Moments that seem so easy to forget, yet are so sweet to remember.

_Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo._

_Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina._

The lyrics to the lullaby slowly came back to her. Yachi remembered the time she caught the flu. Snotty noses, sore throats, and overheating had plagued the bed-ridden girl. Her mother was a busy woman, and had enough money that she could have hired a caretaker to nurse Yachi back to health. Instead, she stayed home and spoon fed Yachi warm soups, when the young girl was too weak to move. Cool, wet towels were placed on her head so she could stay cool. Straws were poked at her lips— urging her to take sips of water and stay hydrated.

_Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?_

_Ano yama koete, Sato e itta._

Who has always been there for Yachi when it mattered? Her mom, who patiently sat with her through any moments of anxiety. Who tried her best to listen to her after a rough day at school. Her mother that insisted they eat dinners together every night, despite getting home late from work, obviously tired and worn out. The woman who encouraged Yachi in speaking up for herself, and helped her invest time in her interest, like making a poster for the club. There was no doubt that she loved her with all her heart. 

_Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?_

_Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue._

The tears stopped, and panic was replaced with fondness. Yachi leaned into her mother’s touch for a moment, before detaching herself from the pillows and looking up. She let her face be wiped free of tears. Her mother carded fingers through her hair and waited for her to be ready to speak. _At the end of the day, she always finds you. Always comes back to you,_ Yachi thought to herself. A smile graced her lips as she pondered the idea that _No, she won’t ever leave me._

“Okaasan, there’s something I need to tell you!” she said with a determined look on her face, forming a fist with one hand. Madoka made room for Yachi to sit up, bumping shoulders with her daughter to ease the tension. 

“What is it?” while blunt, the words were not unkind, spoken softly to her daughter. 

“I-I, well, um, I have a date!” again, Yachi forgot about her tone, wincing at the loudness of her own voice.

“Oh? That’s new, you’ve never told me you were interested in anyone before.” Madoka teased. In the back of her mind, Yachi noted the lack of the word _boy_ being used.

“I honestly wasn’t sure how to tell you,” she toyed with the hem of her pajama shirt. Two sets of hazel eyes met each other. One kind, if slightly amused, and the other filled with resolve. Yachi was never good at revealing things normally. Today wouldn’t be any different. _Deep breath in_ , she reminded herself. Then— she let the passion burst from her mouth.

“Okaasan!” She yelled, standing up fiercely. “I’m a lesbian! The date I have today is with a girl! Her name is Kiyoko and I’ve really liked her for a while now!” the words were laced in desperation, a loud sound coming out of such a small girl. Yachi craved acceptance from her mother, like she craved air to breathe. Somehow though, it felt like a challenge at the same time. _I dare you to not accept me, I’m not ashamed,_ her subconscious screamed.

Makoda didn’t have a large reaction, it was quite the contrast from the outburst of her daughter. She arched a single, _perfect_ , eyebrow and spread out her arms. No prompt was needed for Yachi to barrel into the embrace. _Relief_ , what a sweet feeling to have. It flooded Yachi’s senses, overflowing to the edge. It pushed at more tears, _happy tears,_ to cascade down her cheeks. A simple acceptance, no words needed, was enough to make Yachi the happiest person in the world.

When they pulled apart, Yachi felt a sense of satisfaction that her mother’s face was no longer dry. “Hitoka, while I had my suspicions for a while, I have, and will always, accept you for who you are. Unconditionally. It’s not just as my job as your mother, but because of how deeply I love and care for you. You never need to be afraid to tell me these things, but I’m glad you took your time to work up the courage to. Thank you.”

_Poor Yachi’s eyes were going to be extremely dry by the end of the day._

Madoka insisted on helping Yachi pick an outfit for her date. She asked questions and sneakily tried to get as much information on Kiyoko as possible. Yachi didn’t notice, always happy to gush and ramble about her crush. She told her mother stories of Kiyoko saving her from flying volleyballs, and walking her home after long practices. All the while, Yachi internally smiled to herself, knowing everything was going to be okay. 

_Now she only had to stress about the date_.

————

Yachi was practically vibrating in anticipation. Makoda had insisted she saw her daughter off on her date. The two of them waited by the genkan for Kiyoko to arrive. “Ah, Okaasan? Maybe you can be a little um..” she trailed off, unsure of her wording.

“Nicer? Less blunt? Not intimidating?” 

Yachi frantically waved her hands in the air, shaking her head, “No no no! It’s just that sometimes you can be a bit… okay yeah. Can you _please_ not scare Kiyoko away Okaasan?”

Makoda pretended to think about it for a moment, placing one hand on her hip and the other under her chin. “Well, I have to make sure my daughter is being treated right, don’t I?” 

Yachi got ready to protest, before her mom cut her off with a swish of her hand. “I won’t embarrass you today Hitoka.”

Yachi let herself sag with relief. 

“I’ll save that for when she visits for dinner!” Makoda clapped her hands together. 

_Okaasan please-_ Yachi’s thought was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. She almost leaped towards the door before her mother laid a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll get it.” 

Makoda opened the door to reveal a bundled up Kiyoko. Even with her mother partly blocking her view, Yachi couldn’t stop from inwardly gushing about how beautiful Kiyoko is.

“Ah, hello, you must be Kiyoko.” Makoda smiled.

“Yes, It’s nice to meet you Yachi-san” Kiyoko responded with an air of politeness. Yachi noticed that she had a few snowflakes sticking to her hair. _So cute._

“Well,” Makoda started, gesturing for Yachi to go to Kiyoko. Yachi obliged happily, blushing when Kiyoko slipped a hand into hers. “I’ll let you two be on your way, I’m sure we’ll get to have a more formal introduction soon. Kiyoko”, her voice hardened, fixing the older teen with a stern look. “I trust that you’ll keep Hitoka safe, and get her back in time for dinner?”

“Yes Yachi-san, I will take good care of her, and walk her home before curfew.” Kiyoko nodded.

That seemed to satisfy Makoda, she let them go after insisting on taking a picture of them, and having them promise to ‘ _text me when you get there or if you need anything’._ They were out the door and heading to the train, hand in hand.

The ride to the ice-skating rink was short. Yachi had gotten extremely excited when she saw a flyer for one not too far from Karasuno. Kiyoko obviously had said yes, never being able to look the younger in the eyes and tell her no. Yachi had reassured her over and over that it was okay Kiyoko didn’t know how to skate. “Kiyoko-senpai, we’ll learn together!” Yachi had encouraged.

Now, with their boots laced up, both girls found themselves nervous. It was a busy day for the skating rink, but nothing else seemed to matter to them. Kiyoko let Yachi led her towards the ice, tip-toeing carefully with the blades. They stiffly skated forward before Kiyoko tripped and all hell broke loose. 

Somehow Kiyoko managed to twist Yachi on top of her— she really didn’t want to crush her. A beat passed, and another. Then, laughter filled the silence as they tried to comprehend how they fell within two seconds of getting on the ice. As they laid there, Kiyoko thought she could listen to Yachi’s laugh all day.

They spent the rest of their time gripping eachother’s hands, supporting each other. They would laugh together if one suddenly slipped and fell on their butt, linked hands bringing the other down too. By the end of the session they were able to clumsily glide around the ice, trying their best to not crash into unsuspecting skaters.

All too fast, it was time to leave. Before they went, Kiyoko bought them hot chocolate from a stand nearby. “To warm you up.” She said, gently pressing the disposable cup into Yachi’s hands. The warmth that spread through the blonde’s chest wasn’t just from the winter drink. She blew lightly into it before taking a sip. It was cheap, watery hot chocolate, but somehow, knowing Kiyoko got it for her made it perfect.

Their hands slipped back together as they walked home. Flurries of snow still drifted through the air, clinging to any surfaces it could find. Once again Yachi was struck with Kiyoko’s beauty, ethereal surrounded by soft light and snowflakes. She tried to wonder how she got so lucky, why she deserved to be this happy, 

Kiyoko seemed calm and collected, but she was really in awe. The other girl by her side was _dazzling_. Kiyoko couldn’t get enough of seeing her bright smiles. She was rendered useless looking to her doe eyes. Her knees felt weak whenever the other laughed. She smiled to herself as she watched a snowflake land on Yachi’s nose, taking in the way the other’s face scrunched up. To her, Yachi was perfect.

They arrived at Yachi’s apartment too soon, both wanting to capture a few more moments with the other. Their hot chocolate was long finished, and Yachi took the cups so she could dispose them inside. “Thank you for today Kiyoko-senpai! It was really fun, and well, I’d like to do it again sometime if you don’t mind?” Yachi rambled.

Kiyoko was absolutely smitten. She smiled softly at the other, agreeing to take her out again. Before Yachi turned to leave, Kiyoko grabbed her hand.

“Yachi… Hitoka. Is it okay if I kiss you?” and wow, Yachi was weirdly pleased to see the older girl just as nervous as her. Yachi thought she might burst from embarrassment if she spoke, her face already a deep shade of red, and decided to just nod her head frantically. Kiyoko didn’t seem bothered, gaining a new confidence as she stilled Yachi with a hand placed on her cheek. Kiyoko bent down to connect their lips. It was short and sweet— a simple peck, but to them it was everything. Yachi couldn’t help the fuzzy feelings, such a short kiss leaving her reeling, 

Kiyoko smiled, and with a promise to text her, watched Yachi disappear into her house. Yachi shut and locked the door behind her, and prompt slid to the floor. Delighted squeals could probably be heard from the next town over as Yachi smacked her palms to her cheeks.

“Looks like someone’s date went well.” Makoda shouted from the kitchen, amusement painting her voice. Yachi promptly shut up to avoid her mother’s teasing.

It didn’t stop her from touching her lips, smiling to herself at the lingering taste of hot chocolate. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear feedback, comments are appreciated! If you are ever feeling self-doubt or negative emotions relating to your sexuality or gender, please consider contacting a hotline.
> 
> \- LGBT National Hotline: 888-843-4564  
> \- The Trevor Project: 1-866-488-7386
> 
> International:  
> \- www.TrevorSpace.org
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, ily <3


End file.
